A Devilish Deal
by The Last Deathly Guardian
Summary: "His aloof expression hinting nothing at all, his eyes pinned me with its raw enthrall, as I stood there frozen, unmoving to all. He pushed of the wall and stride towards me, a feeling of apprehension nearly consumed me. With a tiny curve of his sinful mouth, he leered at me like the devil he is..." ItaSaku pairing. Poetry fic. Please read and review!
1. The Devil

**Hey guys! So, I just had this idea to write an Itasaku fan fiction by using poems. The words just came to me the other day and I had to write it down, sooo... I hope you like it! And lots of criticism is appreciated! **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Haruno Sakura and Uchiha Itachi.**

**Damn and I really want to! Oh yeah, this poem is entirely MINE! Pay attention to the caps locked words! Beware of them!**

**Now, I'm really chatty aren't I? Well get going and start reading! I want those reviews!**

* * *

As I stood there alone and frosting,

I saw and hear distinctively nothing.

All was quiet and disturbingly eerie,

As nothing alive was plain insight.

Hardly believing he was not there at all,

My eyes swept the alley once or twice more,

Confused but relieved at his absentee's,

I took the chance and turned to leave.

Ha, the shock I got when turned around,

Was none to amusing I can tell you all now.

He was leaning quite casually by the old worn wall,

His aloof expression hinting nothing at all,

His eyes pinned me with its raw enthrall,

As I stood there frozen, unmoving to all.

We stood there in together in pregnant silence,

Observing one another in terms of appearance,

He looked well-groomed that much was noted,

Like our last encounter, he looks quite loaded.

He pushed of the wall and stride towards me,

A feeling of apprehension nearly consumed me.

As he left the darkness and came to light,

I saw him more clearly, and struggled to not gasp.

He was devilishly handsome in some sense,

With his pale smooth complexion, he looked quite flawless.

It shone brightly in the moonlight, or say it gleamed?

Enhancing his features, making him look quite striking,

As well as leaving me, out of breath and shaking.

He was tall and lean like an alpha jackal,

Maybe just as slick and elusive like one too?

His clothing looked to be washed in black,

Including his shirt, his coat and his long slacks,

Did he think he was attending a freakin' funeral?

No, predicting his actions is undo-able,

No matter how irritable, it's just unpredictable,

He would've plan my funeral and still be inexplicable,

How I detest the being that dare approach me.

But I cannot hold any credit, for being unafraid or him.

His eyes still trained on my thin figure,

Were dark as midnight, with just a flicker,

Of red that seemed to glitter and jitter,

With evil malice and an indistinctive snicker.

How I would've love to pummel him to hereafter.

His steps were graceful, walking with purpose,

His posture relaxed with an air of carelessness,

But his face now portrayed one with arrogance,

With a small smirk evident on his devilish features.

Urgh! How I wished he was suddenly hairless!

We stood a few meters apart from each other,

But the distance gradually began to shorten,

With his long strides, he was getting closer,

Instinctively, my legs moved steadily backwards,

As I want not his approaching in closure.

His pace quickened as mine had escalated,

I may not notice, but his eyes seemingly darkened,

A feral growl sounded from his throat,

Deep and loud, fear it invoke,

I nearly slowed down, but found my resolve,

I may join the dead after this jaunt,

_But I won't go down easily_, I silently taunt.

But my efforts were fruitless and short lived,

As I found myself backed to the wall,

His swift hands captured my wrists,

As his eyes looked at me with narrowed slits,

I found myself thinking it's hopeless to exist.

_Why was I stupid to make that dumb wish?_

_Oh yeah I remember, I was useless as shit._

_Damn it to hell and this man as well,_

_Damn everything that made my life all hell!_

_But… a deal was a deal, no matter how unreal,_

_Even with the devil, is still a freakin' deal._

_How I hate my hell-ish pitiful life._

Ha, now let's return back to the present,

And stop listening to my thoughts as it's unpleasant.

With a tiny curve of his sinful mouth,

He leered at me like the devil he is.

'_Damn it! Just name your freakin' price!_

_Delay any longer, you'll found your face punched twice!'_

He smirked at my words, his ego really blowing.

_**My sweet little flower, **_he purred seductively with longing.

_**You know my price, you must have guessed,**_

_**You took a life, now you must join the dead,**_

_**But I give you another choice, take it or leave it,**_

Immediately my heart leapt for thinking there was still hope,

But sank just as quickly with the next words he spoke.

_**But here's the catch, **_he says with a wicked smirk,

_**I will not tell you of what it entrails,**_

Those words hung heavy in the air,

Like curtains with long tails,

It could be a sly trick, playing with my mind,

I wouldn't put it past him to play with my mind.

But his next assured me but still left me unease,

As it still quite cryptic, with many meanings it weave.

_**Except that this choice does not include your death,**_

_**You'll stay alive, well and with breath,**_

He suddenly paused as evil marred his features,

His face was devoid of emotion to any reader,

He leaned a little nearer to my shaking figure,

His lips ghosted over my sensitive ear,

He whispered so silently, that I had to strain to hear,

His voice was smooth, velvet like chocolate,

I would have melt but I wasn't a harlot,

As soon as it had happened he was gone, disappeared,

Leaving me there fatigued, with his words still ringing in my ear.

_**Make your decision my sweet, and be it quick,**_

_**I'm impatient my dove, but I'll give you a week,**_

_**But then times up, and you'll meet me in this crypt,**_

_**May your choice be regardless, but try to use your wit,**_

_**Or else you may be fooled, tricked and striped away,**_

_**Of both your life and beautiful sanity,**_

_**That I shall take from you, if you choose to act foolhardy.**_

* * *

**Well that's the end of that! Hope you guys like it! And review! Shower me with lots and lots of reviews! And I thank you for reading. **


	2. The Deal

**Hi! I know what you all are thinking. There wasn't much naming in the last chapter and all but COME ON! Do I have to spell it out for you who's who? Really its that obvious. You won't get any direct naming in this chapter also. Sorry. Well I hope you enjoy this chapter. **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS FROM NARUTO!**

**PS. For your information this is written in Itachi's POV. Last chapter was written in Sakura's.**

* * *

I do not feel or love or want,

It's just the way I was made to be,

I'm the devil, who guards Hell's Gate,

And lure foolhardy mortals to its gate.

How foolish they were to commit to such acts,

The art of murder is such a useless act,

It reflects human nature in a bad effect,

So here I am to counteract.

But a year ago I was graced with a surprise,

A girl with pink hair was asking for her demise?

It amused me to see such a young one be sinned,

But she was more captivating than it seemed.

Her story is brief, quite short really,

She was an innocent one, polite and cordial,

I really did enjoy her intoxicating appeal,

Playing with her was amusing and cheeky,

I admit it was quite interesting to see her shrilly.

She had quite a temper, that I exploited quickly,

She was quite intelligent, I noticed avidly,

And stunningly beautiful, that was noted immediately,

Alarmingly, I was falling for her steadily.

Minutes and hours, days and weeks,

Flew by quickly in a daze and in heaps,

I was deep at work, reaping and killing,

But all the while consciously thinking,

How a mere girl have captured my heart,

With her feisty personality, she hit me like a dart.

* * *

_**Flashback (in poetry)**_

_**I was awaiting my new client,**_

_**Who was late and thus tardy,**_

_**As he was due to meet me here already.**_

_**Oh well, it would not help to be crabby,**_

_**But he must've known my impatience in legendary,**_

_**Waiting is a petty nuisance alongside with pity,**_

_**I'm glad I harbour neither of these entireties.**_

_**So I waited and waited, but he never did showed,**_

_**So I decided to leave, as he had clearly have me irate,**_

_**But then she came in and halted me to wait.**_

_**I was quite curious as to how she could see me,**_

_**For only my clients can see me clearly,**_

_**To others I am merely an indistinctive shadow.**_

_**Ha, she entertaining with her violent nature,**_

_**Also a stunning beauty for a mere teenager,**_

_**But she simply looked cute when her face was all flushed,**_

_**From anger or embarrassment, she simply was red.**_

_**I applaud her for being quite direct,**_

_**She went straight to the point as if she was head,**_

_**With a bunch of threats that could land her dead.**_

_**We sealed the deal with a shake and a nod,**_

_**The moment came for her to leave,**_

_**So, I decided to leave her with a parting gift.**_

_**I left her there, weak kneed and breathless,**_

_**I felt quite satisfied, not a bit shameless,**_

_**My smirk was the very definition of smugness.**_

_**Flash back over!**_

* * *

Now months has past, since our first encounter,

As I look at her now, my hunger was barely under,

Her beauty was addictive as a lonesome drug,

It plagues my mind, from light till dark,

How I had controlled myself these past few months,

Will be a mystery as I am now barely one with my demons.

She was as breath taking as I remembered,

Her beauty only to be rivalled with the angels,

As the moonlight illuminated her porcelain skin,

She looked timeless and ageless, graceful and poise.

Her heaven-like features, were flushed from the cold,

As her silky pink hair, sway against the wind,

Like fire it danced enticingly, it was made to be a spectacle,

Her lips a seductive red, were parted in an 'O',

Her eyes sparkling shinning like emeralds, were wide as a doe,

Her shock was evident from her expressive face,

She schooled her features to look as passive as me,

But her fear was evident; I see it all to clear,

_**So, she wished that I not be here, oh what a dear,**_

_**Too bad, so sad,**_I thought with a jeer.

I walked towards her in confident strides,

And relished the fear she tried to hide.

Oh, she was so entertaining to spin and twist,

Such a sadist, it was hard to miss.

Sadly my time with her was limited,

But I was hardly dispirited,

She will return to me as predicted,

Though she does not know it yet, I have her outwitted.

Now I must wait a week before she submitted,

But it'll be worth the entire wait, for her to be _**my**_ saint.

* * *

**PLEASE PLEASE _PLEASE _REVIEW! And hope you wait for the next chapter!**


End file.
